The Secret of the Unicorn - A Twisted Adventure
by Loopin' Lunan95
Summary: Rated T for safety. It's after World War II and peace has settled in Belgium. But it doesn't last as Tintin brought a ship model, the Unicorn and unthinkable events happens. Soon, he's kidnapped onto the cargo ship Karaboudjan. Fate has it's special humor as his childhood friend Simone is also dragged into the mess for a secret she guards and Tintin has a secret on his own. R&R.


**Prologue**

She watched the landscape pass by, her thoughts were occansionally interrupted by the train's whistle. An older gentleman in the seat in front of her read the newspaper, they were strangers and didn't talked much. Simone weren't much of a talker either, despite her dark red hair attracted a lot of attention.

Her hand travelled up to her chest, grasping the end of her collars tightly as if she were anxiously. But in reality, she felt for the locket necklace, securely hidden beneath her shirt.

* * *

 _"You called for me, sir?" She asked and walked over to the right side of the bed, where the sickly man lied. "Is there anything else you need?"_

 _"Simone...I must ask you a favor." He rasped, the old sea captain were very old and weak. In his prime, he would've fought away this illness like nothing. But he had aged considerably and no one lives forever after all. "In the drawer of my nightstand, you will find a jewellry box. Open it."_

 _She pulled the handle of said drawer of the nightstand, finding a lovely jewellry box in mahogany and painted with gold. She brought out it gently and opened it, not sure what his request was. Inside were the old family heirlooms. Necklaces of pearl, golden rings, bracelets and earrings with gemstones and his late wife's wedding ring._

 _"You will see a locket in gold. Take it out." The elder instructed and Simone did as she were told, taking out a golden locket necklace and it dangled. In front of the locket were a unicorn of marble._

 _"Sir?" Simone asked._

 _The older man reached and held her young, smooth hand gently. "Simone, dear child. You have been me faithful ever since I found you and took you in. You have been the most loyal maid an old fool like me could deserve. Nestor is bound to stay at these halls, but you cannot."_

 _"Sir, are you sending me away?" Simone exclaimed, shocked and afraid. "Sir, please don't. This is the only place I belonged, I have nowhere else to go. Marlinspike is my home!"_

 _"And now, you must find a new home." The elder said. "I'm old and dying, child. It's my time. But someone else might take over this hall, don't trust strangers you can't see through. Many of them will try to get to the family treasures, but it's hidden. Only a true Haddock can uncover the truth and now, you must guard it."_

 _"Sir..." Simone's voice choked up, the mere thought of her master dying was hard to comprehend. "I can't..."_

 _"Yes, you can. Simone, you're going to have this necklace with you. Inside is a secret left for my grandson. He'll find you and you will aid him. Trust him as I trusted you." The old sea captain told her. "You're brave and honest, you will be just fine."_

 _Simone nodded slowly, she trusted him and accepted his last request. She tied the necklace chain around her neck, letting the locket rest against her chest. "But sir, what happens to Nestor then?"_

 _"He will remain here, but don't worry." He spoke, his voice were hoarse and weak, yet gentle. "You will see each other again and when that day comes, you're wiser, more experienced and will understand much more than what you do now."_

 _"Sir...what will I do when you're done?" Simone asked and let her tears run down her face, her eyes held so much grief. "I've got nowhere to go..."_

 _"You will figure it out, you're a smart lass." He patted her hand gently. "I will miss you, even when I'm long gone. But I don't worry, you will be in good hands. You should probably be packing now."_

 _Simone stood up and nodded. But she lingered for a moment. "Thank you, sir...for everything you have done for me. For giving me a roof above my head, food and work...I shall miss you so terribly." Her shoulders shook and she allowed herself to cry a bit._

* * *

She sighed heavily, the old sea captain did pass away and she had to leave the home she had known since she was a 15 year old girl. It had been hard on her, from that terrible night when the Germans invaded her hometown and she was forced to run away, far away from the orphanage that used to be operated by the church.

Living out on the cold streets was painful to remember, to even recall the harsh vinters and fighting to survive every day. Being desperate even for a small piece of bread, sometimes there were people who took pity on her and gave her a little money. Unlike many who spent it on alcohol, since it appeared those drinks seemed to warm up, she always tried to save them up so she could buy a whole loaf of bread.

Simone remembered a specific vinter in Brussels, when she were trying to sell fir twigs in an attempt to earn honest money for food. At a corner, there she stood and were brushed off ordinary folk who just passed by. By pure coincidence, it was there the old sea captain were passing and saw her.

He had taken pity on her, a young child on the streets and yearning for an honest work to survive. He had stopped and asked why the fir twigs and she had replied they were good to put on the ground, preventing one from slip on the icy roads. He brought all of them and asked her to come with him, to work at his hall.

Nestor had been quite taken away, she recalled with a smile.

* * *

 _"Sir, was it really that wise?" The butler asked with a low voice. "Picking up a child from the streets, people will whisper and gossip."_

 _"Let those vultures gossip all they want, Nestor." The old captain said and read his newspaper. "I did a good deed, saving her from misery and grief. She's honest and only wish to work, then I'll let her."_

 _"Forgive me, sir. But I was under the impression that you intended to take her in as your own."_

 _The old captain scoffed. "I doubt she'll like that, the lass didn't strike me as someone who looks for a family. She told me that she'll work hard and I offered her a spot here at Marlinspike. Nestor, haven't you asked for a kitchen maid for a while now?"_

 _"A kitchen maid?" Nestor repeated and glanced at the girl, she sat quietly by the dining table and ate her big bowl of warm fish soup. The butler understood that only someone who's truly starving would eat that fast with large amount. "Yes, I did request for a kitchen maid. But sir, are you sure she's the right one for it?"_

 _The old captain flipped the pages and grunted. "I'll give the lass a chance to prove herself. From now on, she's on a probation and she will be under your supervision."_

 _"As you wish, sir." Nestor replied._

* * *

She woke up hastily, the train whistled as it began to slow down it's rapid speed.

"Next stop, Ostende station!" The train conductor called out with a loud voice above the hum of passengers talking, chatting and getting their bagage out. "I repeat! Next stop, Ostende station!"

Simone shook her head awake and rose up, reaching to her suitcase on the luggage rack above the seats. This was where she were getting off after all. She sighed again, she never thought she would ever return to her hometown. She were afraid of what might've changed since she last saw it, when the Germans occupated the town that terrible night.

She walked down the steps and onto the train platform, looking at the sign of her destination. Ostende. She turned around and saw the train conductor carry her suitcase for her. "Here you go, miss."

"Oh, thank you." She told him with a smile before she grasped her hand around the handle of her suitcase, carrying it with herself. It weren't that heavy, but she didn't owned much either. Just clothes, shoes, a few books and the various belongings that were gifted to her from the late sea captain and Nestor.

Simone walked down to the town, admiring the old sight of the town, which was more as a village, and it's neighbor, the oceans where she could see the usual fishing boats.

Imagine, for a moment she had been afraid to set her foot back. But it looked just as if she never left, like nothing changed and she felt more at ease. She were alright, she were going to be just fine. _'I'm okay. I have experiences now, it will be fine.'_ She thought to herself and Simone, who felt better now, walked down the streets to find a new home.

And only once, she glanced up to the old, empty Boncoer house whic had been abandoned ever since the father were killed by the Nazists and his two sons ran away, where one died and the youngest had vanished since long ago. Simone felt a heavy heart at the thought of the Boncoers were gone, the two boys had been her friends and she held no hope that Tintin would be in life.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I am back. I was force to take a prolonged hiatus from the Tintin fandom since I burned myself out and it happened six years ago, in the same time when my dad died of cancer. Not to mention that I was in a strictly controlled household and I couldn't bear myself to write Tintin again. My dad, who controlled my every movement, was emotionally abusive and sociopathic, and used gaslighting on her, so I wasn't free entirely.**

 **Six years has passed and I have grown as person, not to mention my writing has as well. Now, I feel well enough to try write the Tintin story I wanted for so long. So, I suppose I am welcomed back again.**

 **This is the prologue to a very important story. It takes place in the Secret of the Unicorn-verse, where Tintin and Captain has teir first adventure and is accompanied by Tintin's childhood friend Simone.**

 **As of the poll on my bio, I think I will keep Simone's name. Thank you for your votes and the poll will close soon. I'm very happy you made it easier for me to decide. More polls will come, related to ths story, so keep an eye out.**

 **I have used a lot of realism in this story, such as Belgium were invaded by Nazis in May 1940 and maids did exist during that time, which a Danish tv-series Matador helped me to understand (it's story is set in Denmark during 1929-1947). Since Tintin and Simone were children, nearly teenagers during the occupation, I believe this might take place in the late 1940's, like in 1946-1949. I probably need some further research.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed the prologue and keep an eye for the first chapter.**

 **Oh and I did reveal Tintin's last name, Boncoer. It's pretty important to the story as you will understand soon.**

 **\- Lunan95**


End file.
